Adventures of Spike the Christmas Kitten
by Sanguine Poison
Summary: After the magic fiasco with Rack, Willow turns to baking as a distraction, Buffy is still trying to deny her addiction/attraction to Spike, and Spike is well...You'll see!
1. December 23

Title: Adventures of Spike the Christmas Kitten- (Part 1- Dec. 23)  
Author: Vampy  
E-mail: Vampybaby619@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: After the magic fiasco with Rack, Willow turns to baking as a distraction, Buffy is still denying her addiction/attraction to Spike, and Spike is well...you'll see.  
Distribution: You want it? Take it, just let me know where it's going!  
Disclaimer: No mine...Joss and UPN's  
Author's Note: I've been playing with this idea for a while, I hope you enjoy it...Happy Holidays!  
  
  
December 23...  
  
"Dawn! Will you get me the star for the top of the tree?" called Buffy, standing back and surveying her decorating job with a smile.  
  
"I got it! Here Buffy..." Dawn replied, handing her sister the golden star. Buffy got up on a stepping stool and placed the star at the top of the tree. She hopped down off the stool and smiled. Dawn smiled back, knowing that if Buffy was still dead...she wouldn't be having a merry Christmas, complete with a sparkling tree and a massive amount of gifts...she liked that part the best. Buffy adjusted one last ornament then put her hand on the light switch.  
  
"...And the Slayer said...Let there be light!" she exclaimed, flicking the light switch. The tree lit up with all it's multi-colored lights and glinting ornaments.  
  
"It looks great! It's the best one we've ever had..." said Willow, who had just entered the room with a tray of Christmas cookies. Dawn snagged a cookie and ate it, nodding her head emphatically.  
  
"Geez, Will. How many batches does that make now?" Asked Buffy, also nibbling on a cookie.  
  
"About seven thousand...at least it keeps my mind off well y'know" said Willow.   
  
"Yeah I know" said Buffy, thinking about the blonde vampire who had consumed her thoughts lately. Buffy shook the semi-unwanted picture of Spike out of her head.  
  
"Now all we need is the makings for egg nog for our Christmas movie fest tonight and we're done." said Buffy, grabbing her coat then handing Dawn hers.  
  
"Aren't you coming Willow?" asked Dawn. slipping on her coat.  
  
"Nah, I think I'm going to stick around...y'know in case anyone comes early." Willow replied.  
  
"Okay Wills. We'll be back in a little while." said Buffy, walking out the door with Dawn in two.  
  
"Bye guys," said Willow. "Well I guess it's back to the kitchen for me."  
  
Spike had been prowling around the Summer's neighborhood for close to an hour now, debating whether or not to just drop Buffy and Dawn's gifts in front of their door...or to break in and leave them under the tree, when he saw both Buffy and Dawn leave the house.   
  
"Looks like breaking and entering win, eh mate?" said Spike to himself. He walked around to the back door, he was going to force it open but when he tried the knob he found that it was already unlocked. Spike let himself inside and was greeted to the sight of Willow, fussing over a plate of gingerbread men. All of a sudden Willow turned around and started at the sight of the blond vampire which wasn't good because red lightning shot out of her fingers, engulfed him, and he vanished...leaving only a pile of clothing and two awkwardly wrapped gifts.  
  
"Oh Goddess!" Willow gasped out, going over to the pile of clothes. When she bent down to examine them she found that something in one of the pant legs was moving...and meowing? As she watched, the small lump in the pant leg made it to the opening in the bottom and out crawled a small Siamese kitten with bright blue eyes.   
  
"Spike?" squeaked Willow. The kitten hissed, clearly pissed off. Buffy and Dawn chose that moment to come home. Willow quickly gathered the clothing and hid it under the sink, then grabbed Spike the scruff of his neck and stuck him into her shirt just as Buffy and Dawn entered the kitchen.   
  
"We're back! We come bearing egg nog, hot chocolate, and little marshmellows!" said Buffy placing everything on the counter. At the mention of the little marshmellows the Spike-kitten started purring loudly and sure enough Dawn heard it.  
  
"Do you guys hear that?" asked Dawn straining her ears. Willow laughed nervously.  
  
"Hear what? I don't hear anything" said Willow quickly, praying to the Goddess that Spike would be quiet.  
  
"It sounds like purring" said Dawn. Buffy looked at her friend strangely.  
  
"Uh, Will did you know that your shirt is moving?" said Buffy, pointing at the front of her friend's chest. And right after she said that Spike's furry little head popped out from in between Willow's cleavage, meowing as sweetly as he could. Willow glared down at the adorable little face, she could see the laughter shining in his little cat eyes. She plucked him out of her blouse and set him down none too gently on the counter, he seemed to glare at her then turned to face the two sisters.  
  
"Aww, how sweet" Said Dawn, cooing at the kitten. Spike butted her hand with his nose and she picked him up. Spike, who was enjoying all this attention and Willow's discomfort, purred contentedly.   
  
"He is a cute little kitty. So, where'd you find him?" asked Buffy, said Buffy patting Spike on his head.  
  
"He...um, just kind showed up." said Willow opting not to tell them the kitten was really Spike. Spike jumped into Buffy arms and licked her on the lips, she giggled.  
  
"Affectionate little guy isn't he" said Buffy, kissing him between the ears. Spike-Kitten liked that alot because he almost fell out of her arms swooning and purring from the little kiss. Buffy and Dawn giggled...Willow did not.  
  
"I think he likes you Buffy...can we keep him?" asked Dawn hopefully. Buffy thought about it for a minute...but before she could answer Willow spoke up.  
  
"I don't think we should Dawnie, he might be someone else's kitten" said Willow, taking him from Buffy. Spike hissed and she let go of him, he hopped right back into Buffy's arms and looked at her as if to say "I'm not going anywhere". He snuggled back into Buffy's embrace and began purring once more.  
  
"I guess he wants to stay...but if some one comes looking for him we have to give him back" said Buffy.  
  
"Cool! Hey Willow, what's with the retardedly wrapped gifts over there" said Dawn pointing to the gift Willow hadn't hidden.  
  
"Oh those were um, left outside...for you guys. Why don't you put them under the tree Dawnie." Said Willow. Just then the door bell rang...Xander and Anya had arrived! It was official time to start the party and she had turned and unwanted guest into a kitten!   
  
"Hey Will, Hey Buff, Dawnster...I rented "The Grinch" and brought some more snacks" said Xander plopping his bag on the counter. He spotted the kitten in Buffy's arms.  
  
"Where'd you get the fur ball?" asked Xander, trying to pet Spike. Spike bit him, drawing blood. "Ow!"  
  
"Willow found him isn't he cute?" said Buffy.  
  
"Yeah for a cat who thinks he's bunnicula" Xander replied, eyeing the kitten's bloodstained mouth...it seemed to be smirking at him.  
  
"There's bunnies that suck blood!!?!" cried Anya. Xander looked to his panicked fiancé.  
  
"It's okay An, it's just a kids story" he said soothingly.  
  
"What are they trying to do? Scar the poor tikes for life!?" she replied. Xander shook his head and led her into the living room so they could start the movie...Buffy who was still carrying Spike followed.  
  
"Coming, Will?" she called.   
  
"Yeah, I'll be right there!" Willow called back. Surely there would be no harm in not telling Buffy the kitten's real identity for one night right. She grabbed the snack food and joined the rest of the group in living room...  
  
Their movie night actually went off pretty well. Spike mostly stayed cuddled in Buffy's lap purring and licking her hand every once in a while...even watching the movie and meowing at the funny parts, which struck the others as a little unusual but no one really thought anything of it. The only time something went wrong was when Spike had hopped up on the table and started devouring the little marshmellows. Xander snatched him off the table and put him on the floor, he hissed and promptly jumped back on the table and started munching on marshmellows again, this time Xander held him in his lap...till he felt something warm and wet saturate his kakis. Spike had peed on him! After Xander had cleaned up and Spike had taken refuge in Buffy's arms again everything was peaceful. At the end of the night they said goodbye to Xander and Anya and went to their rooms...Spike following close on Buffy's heels.   
  
As Buffy changed into her pajamas she couldn't help but notice the kitten was staring at her in fascination. For some reason the kitten's gaze was making her blush, she shrugged away her stupid feeling and crawled into bed. Spike took this as an opportunity to hop up into the bed. He crawled towards Buffy's face and licked her lips. Buffy's eyes popped open.  
  
"Feeling lonely kitty?" she asked. Spike meowed in response...  
  
"Yeah me too" she said, she rolled down the covers a bit and Spike snuggled next to her and began to purr. Within minutes the two were asleep. A few minutes later, Willow's conscience got the best of her and she padded down the hall to Buffy's room and opened the door.  
  
"Buffy?" she whispered. Buffy slowly awakened, she had been having a dream about Spike...he was purring in her ear like a cat and...  
  
"Yeah, Wills?" she replied sleepily.  
  
"I need to talk to you for a minute, could you come out here?" asked Willow quietly as not to wake Spike.  
  
"Yeah, sure" Buffy replied, she carefully slipped out of bed and went out into the hall closing the door. Spike-Kitten awakened when he felt Buffy's presence leave the room. He listened hard to the murmuring coming from outside the door...she was talking to Willow...talking to WILLOW?! Uh oh  
  
"What?!" Buffy yelled from outside the door. Spike hopped of the bed and ran under it...he was in trouble now...  
  
TBC 


	2. December 24

Title: Adventures of Spike the Christmas Kitten-(Part 2- Dec. 24)  
Author: Vampy  
E-mail: Vampybaby619@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: After the magic fiasco with Rack, Willow turns to baking as a distraction, Buffy is still denying her addiction/attraction to Spike, and Spike is well...you'll see.  
Distribution: You want it? Take it, just let me know where it's going!  
Disclaimer: Not mine...Joss and UPN's  
Author's Note: I've been playing with this idea for a while, I hope you enjoy it...Happy Holidays!  
  
December 24...  
  
Willow was baking her 30th batch of cookies that morning when Buffy practically stomped into the kitchen. After Willow had told her what had happened she flipped out and locked Spike in her room and slept on the couch leaving Spike meowing pathetically inside her bedroom...Willow didn't have the heart to leave him in there so she let him out and let him sleep with her. Spike was currently cowering in a darkened corner of the kitchen lapping up a saucer of blood, when the Slayer stomped in he stopped and looked up. She didn't even look at him, she just got a glass of juice and went out again. Spike meowed sadly at Willow.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It sucks when people decide they don't love you anymore" she said, bending down to give him a sympathetic pat on the head. Spike meowed in agreement then went back to lapping up his blood. Dawn walked into the room, sleepy-eyed, and when she saw Spike she screamed. Buffy rushed into the kitchen.  
  
"What?! What is it?!" yelled Buffy, searching the room for danger. Dawn pointed at the kitten.  
  
"He's drinking blood!" screeched Dawn. Buffy shot a glare at Willow and she smiled back sheepishly.  
  
"Um, Dawnie...that's not a real kitten. That's Spike" Willow explained.  
  
"The kitten is Spike?" asked Dawn incredulously. Willow nodded. "I knew those eyes of his looked familiar"  
  
Dawn bent down and scratch Spike behind the ears, he purred and rubbed against her legs, hoping that Buffy would see how good he was being. Buffy rolled her eyes at his display, then looked to Willow.  
  
"How do we get the bleached fuzz ball back to his old annoying self?" asked Buffy. Spike-Kitten seemed to glare at her for that remark she glared right back at him.  
  
"Well since it was something that I didn't will on purpose, I don't know how long it will last" Willow replied.   
  
"Great. So we have to deal with his furry-ness until we find a way to fix him" said Buffy, looking at her sister who was still cooing and fawning over the kitten even though she knew who he was. Dawn was presently scratching Spike's belly and Spike was meowing and purring all the while. An unbidden smile came to Buffy's lips...he was still a cute cat. Spike caught the smile and faster than lightning he jumped onto her chest, clinging on all fours to her Christmas sweater. His eyes were imploring, and he let out a soft little meow...Buffy sighed.  
  
"Alright. You can stay!" she practically yelled, plucking him off of her sweater. He gave her another lick on the lips before Buffy put him down, he sauntered triumphantly out into the living room but the effect was ruined because he bumped into Xander's shoe.  
  
"Hey gals and hello to you little guy" said Xander picking Spike up. Spike started hissing and spitting, his little kitten face turned demonic and Xander let out a yell, tossing Spike to Anya.  
  
"Xander! That is no way to treat a cat!" said Anya, cuddling Spike. Spike meowed in agreement and gave Xander a look that said "The ladies love me...I can do no wrong"  
  
"B-but, it's face went all demony and...You guys saw that didn't you?" asked Xander looking from his friends to the kitten.  
  
"Xand, that's Spike." said Willow quietly.  
  
"What's Spike? Why are we talking about Spike now?" asked Xander.  
  
"Sweety, she means the kitten is Spike" answered Anya.   
  
"What?!" Xander exclaimed. He snatched Spike out of Anya's arms and threw him down, Spike landed on his feet. He hissed then jumped at Xander, digging his claws painfully into his skin and clawing at his face, drawing blood.   
  
"Spike! Stop!" yelled Buffy, Spike stopped in mid paw swing, glared at Xander, and slid down Xander's front shredding his sweater and shirt in the process.   
  
"He ruined my shirt!" said Xander making a move for Spike again. The hairs on Spike's back rose signaling he was getting ready to charge again. Buffy seeing what he was going to do, called Spike to her. Spike-Kitten looked at her, trying to figure out if she was playing with him or not.  
  
"C'mon Spike." said Buffy holding her arms out to the kitten. Spike launched himself into her arms and threw what looked like a kitten's version of a smirk at Xander.   
  
"Stupid cat" Xander muttered, "Are you guys ready for our day of sleighing fun?"  
  
"The type of sleigh-age that doesn't involve stakes I hope" said Buffy, absently petting Spike, much to his enjoyment.  
  
"How amusing...Slaying humor" said Anya. Dawn tittered at Anya's remark and Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"We're ready, willing, and able Xandman. I just gotta put the fuzz ball here upstairs and we can go." said Buffy.  
  
"You're trusting peroxi-cat to behave alone in your house?" asked Xander.  
  
"Xander, he's a kitten. What damage can he do?" said Buffy. What damage indeed, Spike was angry that they had all left him behind while they went out to have fun so his first order of damage was to find his way into Buffy's underwear drawer. He sniffed the various pairs of silky panties and thongs before he shred all the regular panties leaving only the thongs intact. He knocked over the box he'd found that contained keepsakes from Angel, he'd read her diary which was on the dresser, which was impressive for a vampire turned fluffy kitten. He'd found out that Buffy did indeed like him and was almost to the point of giving in to him. He purred contentedly at that. After he had destroyed all he could destroy, he fell asleep on Buffy's pillow, inhaling her scent and waiting for her return.   
  
It was night when Willow, Buffy, and Dawn returned home, Spike had awakened to the sound of their talking downstairs and started purring loudly to be let out. Buffy heard his impatient meowing and made her way upstairs.  
  
"Ok ok, Spike! You can stop meowing now, I'm here." said Buffy opening the door. She was met with the sight of Spike sitting on his haunches in the middle of a huge mess of her belongings. She stared at the mess wide eyed. Spike just meowed at her innocently as if to say "What? You didn't think I was just going to lay here did you?"  
  
"Spike! What did you do?!" she exclaimed, surveying the damage he had done. She held up a pair of her shredded panties.   
  
"I am so gonna kill you!" she yelled. Spike ran out the door, tore down the stairs, and hid under the Christmas tree. Buffy pounded down the stairs after him.  
  
"Where is he?!" Buffy asked Dawn, who was sitting on the couch reading.  
  
"Where's who?" asked Dawn, looking at her pissed off sister warily.  
  
"Spike." she ground out. Dawn pointed to the tree, Spike saw that he was found out and meowed at Dawn as if saying "Thanks for nothing!" Buffy bent down and looked under the tree and saw Spike flattening himself as much as he could against the wall, meowing pitifully.   
  
"Just because it's Christmas Eve, don't think I won't kick your kitten behind!" said Buffy reaching for him. Buffy tried for five minutes but she just couldn't reach him...she sat next to the tree with a defeated sigh.  
  
"Looks like you win this time you bleached hair ball" said Buffy. Spike meowed at her...then got an idea. He had spotted his gift close to him, he meowed loudly at Buffy to get her attention then started pushing the gift toward her with all his might. Buffy raised an eyebrow at him, as he pushed the gift completely out from under the tree.  
  
"What's this?" asked Buffy, Spike meowed at her impatiently as if to say "Just open it!" As she began to unwrap it, Spike shot back under the tree and pushed Dawn's gift out from under it and all the way to her. Dawn looked down at him and he nudged the gift with his nose indicating that it was for her. Dawn picked up the small box and opened it...inside was a beautiful gold necklace, with a charm that read "Nibblet" in gold with a diamond dotting the "i"...similar to the one she already had.  
  
"It's beautiful! Thank you, Spike!" said Dawn, scooping him up and planting a kiss on his nose. Spike purred and licked her cheek as a "You're welcome" then hopped down and went over to Buffy who was reading the letter that had been enclosed with his gift. The note read:  
  
Buffy,  
  
This gift represents what you've done to me. I love you. Merry Christmas.  
  
Love,  
Spike  
  
Inside was a necklace much like Dawn except the charm was a golden heart with Spike's name engraved on it and a red thorny rose made of tiny rubies wrapped around it, and on one of the roses petals was her name. She stared at it for a long time, then looked at the tiny kitten who was looking at her with a cocked head and hopeful eyes. She was lost and she knew it...she loved him...she really wanted to be alone for a while. She ran upstairs to her room, necklace still in hand, leaving behind a confused Dawn and a disappointed Spike. Spike laid down next to the tree and sighed, he was a very unhappy kitten...  
  
TBC 


	3. December 25

Title: Adventures of Spike the Christmas Kitten- (Part 3-Dec. 25)  
  
Author: Vampy  
  
E-mail: Vampybaby619@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: After the magic fiasco with Rack, Willow turns to baking as a distraction, Buffy is still denying her addiction/attraction to Spike, and Spike is, well...you'll see.  
  
Distribution: You want it? Take it! Just drop me a line and let me know where it's going.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine...Joss' and UPN's  
  
Author's Note: I know this took a while to get out and I'm sorry...I was sick ok?! My Spike-bot was taking care of me and I got rather distracted...you know how THAT is!  
  
   
  
December 25...Eleven O'clock.  
  
   
  
Everyone seemed to have forgotten that Spike was a vampire turned kitten because they left him sulking by the tree and he had dozed off like cats do. When he woke up it was around eleven and there were funny noises coming from upstairs...worried about his Slayer/mistress, he bounded up the stairs, stumbling every few steps because his kitten legs were too short to clear each step completely. There was light coming from under the door and he approached it cautiously and scratched at the door...no answer. Spike started to get worried so he meowed...and still nothing. Praying that nothing was wrong he nudged the door open with his head and peered inside. Buffy was lying on her bed asleep, and in her hand was the necklace he had given her. Spike hopped up onto the bed knowing he wouldn't disturb the sleeping girl. He crawled up the bed towards her face and nuzzled her cheek, Buffy flung her arm over him and sighed contently in her sleep...Spike however, panicked...he was trapped. Spike squirmed and wriggled but couldn't free himself from under the Slayer's arm. He mentally sighed; it was useless so he might as well make himself comfortable. He snuggled into the crook of Buffy's arm and fell asleep listening to her heartbeat. Spike's sleep didn't last long however because he was awakened by a bright light...  
  
   
  
"What the bloody hell?" he said, coming fully awake. His eyes widened is surprise when he saw the hand that blocked the light...it was his own and the light he was looking at was the light of the moon...he was outside Buffy's house.  
  
   
  
"Merry Christmas, William!" came a booming voice from above him. Spike looked up and was greeted by the sight of a man all too familiar...  
  
   
  
"You've got to be bloody kidding me!" Spike said incredulously. He closed his eyes, rubbed them, then opened them again...nope, he was still standing there.  
  
   
  
"What? You act as if you've never seen Santa Claus before" said the fat man in the red suit standing over him. Santa offered Spike his hand, Spike hesitated looking the man over for the 50th time that moment, then took it.  
  
   
  
"Yeah, mate. The Slayer has finally driven you batty if you're seeing Father Christmas" he muttered to himself, standing. Santa raised an eyebrow at the blonde vampire.  
  
   
  
"Talk to yourself often?" he asked.  
  
   
  
"Not since I fell in love wi' 'er" said Spike pointing toward the house. Santa chuckled.  
  
   
  
"I must say I was surprised when I received YOUR letter, William" said Santa "You've been on my naughty list for quite some time."  
  
   
  
"S'right! I'm bad!" said Spike "Wait, if I'm on the naughty side of your list what are you doing 'ere?"  
  
   
  
"Well as of late you've been not-so-naughty...helping, I mean loving the Slayer and all" Santa said.  
  
   
  
"That's not true! I'm plenty naughty! Ask the girls at OGD!" said Spike, indignantly. Santa raised another eyebrow at the mention of the Spike Sinners and made a mental note to deal with them later.  
  
   
  
"Right. That's why you're a fluffy, cuddly, sweet kitten who's sleeping in the Slayer's bed" Santa replied. If Spike was alive he could have blushed...  
  
   
  
"You mean I'm not fixed?" he asked. Santa shook his head the waved his hand. They were standing in Buffy's room. Spike saw his kitten self curled up and asleep next to Buffy.  
  
   
  
"What's all this then? The "Powers" got something in store for me?" asked Spike, staring at Buffy's beautiful sleeping face.  
  
   
  
"She loves you, whether she admits it or not...Mrs. Claus is taking care of that but for you...you have a choice...you already have the strength to love the Slayer but do you have the strength to change your ways?" asked Santa.  
  
   
  
"She'll never have me...and I can't change who I am! I refuse to be a bleedin' saint like her ensouled lap dog" said Spike, turning away from the scene on the bed.  
  
   
  
"We're not talking a soul...we're not asking you to go white hat. We're asking you to turn grey hat...those are the ones that are rooted in darkness but choose to be good. You can have your darkness but we want you to embrace the light...she can help you." said Santa, gesturing to Buffy.  
  
   
  
"And if I choose not to?" asked Spike.  
  
   
  
"Then you live and die a feline...not here with Buffy but out in the world alone" Santa replied sadly. Somewhere a clock started to bong the hour...it was midnight...Christmas Day.  
  
   
  
bong  
  
   
  
"Hurry, William. You don't have much time"  
  
   
  
bong  
  
   
  
"I can't...She won't have me! I know she won't!"  
  
   
  
bong  
  
   
  
"She will! My wife could convince Lucifer to buy central air conditioning!"  
  
   
  
bong  
  
   
  
"I'm a thing, a gross, disgusting thing like she said"  
  
   
  
bong  
  
   
  
"A man can change! You said it yourself!"  
  
   
  
bong  
  
   
  
"I'm not a man!"  
  
   
  
bong  
  
   
  
"For God sake boy, don't you know a good thing when it's staring you in the face?!"  
  
   
  
bong  
  
   
  
"I-I can't! I'm evil!"  
  
   
  
bong  
  
   
  
"Like Lestat said 'Evil is point of view'."  
  
   
  
bong  
  
   
  
"You read Anne Rice?"  
  
   
  
bong  
  
   
  
"Use your head, Boy! Is being evil worth living and dying as a mangy cat?!"  
  
   
  
bong  
  
   
  
"I'm not a mangy cat! Alright I'll do it, I'll change!" shouted Spike.  
  
   
  
"It's too late William..." said Santa, fading away...  
  
   
  
"No! I can change! I can change!" yelled Spike.  
  
   
  
"Spike! Spike, wake up you bleached bloodsucker!" shouted Buffy, shaking the vampire in her bed.  
  
   
  
"Santa no! I-huh?" said Spike, shooting up in bed.  
  
   
  
"Santa? Being a kitty sure fried your brains and...Spike!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
   
  
"What?" he asked, looking in awe at his hands, which were no longer paws.  
  
   
  
"You're naked a-and in my bed...Why are you naked and in my bed?" Buffy stuttered. Spike smiled.  
  
   
  
"Because you love me" he replied matter of factly. Buffy sputtered for a few moments...  
  
   
  
"I don't love-mmph" Buffy tried to reply. She was stopped by Spike's kiss, she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss...right at the moment Willow decided to walk into the room carrying a tray of Christmas tree shaped pancakes.  
  
   
  
"Merry Christmas, Buffy! I-Oh Goddess!" she yelled, dropping the tray. The two on the bed broke apart and had the decency to look ashamed.  
  
   
  
"You a-and Spike...naked...bed. I-I think I need to go make some chocolate chip cookies now" said Willow turning on her heel and walking out. Buffy giggled...  
  
   
  
"You broke, Willow!" she said, laughing. Spike shrugged.  
  
   
  
"The chit shouldn't have turned me into a bleeding kitten...s'her fault she saw my naughty bits" Spike replied, reaching for the Slayer. She jumped out of the bed and out of his reach.  
  
   
  
"Uh huh. Well keep your naughty bits to yourself for now, I have a witch to calm down" said Buffy, getting dressed. Spike pouted as she went for the door.  
  
   
  
"Coming?" she called over her shoulder, tossing him a pair of her dad's old pajama bottoms. He slid into the pants, and in a flash had her pinned against the wall.  
  
   
  
"Of course, but ladies first...I'm a gentleman you know" said Spike, before kissing her deeply. He broke away and caressed her face.  
  
   
  
"Merry Christmas, Slayer"  
  
   
  
"Merry Christmas...Kitty-Cat" Buffy replied. She ruffled his already mussed hair and took off downstairs.  
  
   
  
"Slayer you are so dead!" said Spike taking off after her. Unbeknownst to the pair, they were being watched...  
  
   
  
"What did I tell you Mr. Claus...made for each other"  
  
   
  
"That they are Mrs. Claus...that they are"  
  
   
  
END 


End file.
